Sakasama Bridge
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Berbagai cara dilakukan Sister demi merayu Maria menjadi pasangan kencannya, namun gagal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus memutarbalikkan jembatan Arakawa demi Maria? Atau harus berakhir dengan gelar 'lolicon? Warning: garing. SisterxMaria


"Riku," panggil suara seseorang.

Kou menoleh, mendapati Nino, kekasihnya berjalan mendekat dengan santai ke arahnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu membawa sekantung biskuit, sudah dapat dipastikan dari mana ia berasal. "Nino. Kau … dari tempat Sister?"

"Ya," jawab Nino cepat. "Dia memanggilmu."

Kou mengerutkan alisnya dan mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu. Heran sekaligus terkejut, selain menjadi hal yang cukup menakutkan untuknya, panggilan Sister kali ini terdengar agak aneh—ya, walaupun ia maklum karena segala hal yang berada di bawah Jembatan Arakawa tidak pernah mendekati kata normal—memangnya ia melakukan hal apa sampai-sampai Sister memanggilnya?

Kou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lewat sela-sela surai hitamnya. "Sis … ter?"

"Ya, Sister. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting," jawab Nino.

Kou terpaku heran sekali lagi, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk mengerti. Kou mengayunkan tangannya pada Nino, kemudian berjalan menjauh menyusuri pinggir Sungai Arakawa. Dalam hati ia mengutuk-ngutuk panggilan Sister sambil berusaha keras berpikir, memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai Sister repot-repot memanggilnya lewat Nino? Beberapa hari ini keadaan di Jembatan Arakawa biasa saja—dalam artian, tetap aneh seperti biasa—dan Kou juga merasa telah menjaga Nino dengan sangat baik kali ini. Jadi apa?

Langkah Kou berhenti berayun ketika sebuah bangunan ala Victoria berada tepat di hadapannya. Kou hendak masuk lewat pintu depan gereja milik Sister itu, tapi ia memilih untuk menyelinap lewat dapur dari pintu belakang.

Kou mengendap-endap berjalan melewati satu jendela dan jendela lainnya. Ia berusaha meminimalisir bunyi tapak kakinya yang beriring dengan suara rumput yang rebah oleh injakannya. Kou menarik napas, beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia mencapai gagang pintu belakang. Ketika ia hendak meraih gagang pintu itu, mendadak pintu itu terbuka. Kou menahan napasnya.

"Riku? Masuklah ke dalam," kata Sister yang rupanya membuka pintu itu dari dalam.

Kou memincingkan matanya, kemudian berjalan masuk. Benar pikirnya, ada _sesuatu _yang terjadi ….

* * *

><p>Sakasama Bridge<p>

Arakawa Under The Bridge bukan punya saya!

A SisterMaria fanfic…

* * *

><p>"Apa itu kencan?"<p>

Kou membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sister. _Apa itu kencan_, katanya? Bahkan Sister mengatakannya dengan ringan dan tenang dengan suara beratnya seperti biasa—mengapa tiba-tiba …. "Sister, kurasa telingaku salah dengar tadinya."

"Mau kubantu bersihkan?" Sister mengluarkan laras senapannya.

"Tidak!" Kou menjawab cepat. Sister langsung menyimpan kembali senapannya. Kou berdeham, "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya tentang kencan," jawab lelaki pirang itu. "Nino datang kemari menceritakan tentang kencan kalian berdua. Aku penasaran tentang apa itu kencan."

Kou mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam. "Err, itu semacam … janji akan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Atau lebih tepatnya, itu kegiatan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihmu."

Sister memegang dahunya, mencerna kata-kata Kou, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kou semakin curiga. "Sister, jangan katakan kau ingin membuat kencanmu sendiri?"

"Memang."

"Apa?" Kou menjawab cepat dengan berteriak secara tidak sadar. Antara bahagia—akhirnya ada satu lagi lelaki yang normal, atau setidaknya berpikir ke arah normal, seperti dirinya di jembatan ini—dan heran—ternyata Sister dapat berpikir tentang membuat kencang sedang hidupnya sepanjang hari ditemani pistol.

"Anuu, Sister …," Kou bertanya ragu-ragu, "memangnya kau sudah punya calon kencanmu?"

"Sudah," jawab Sister cepat.

_Secepat itu? _Kou berteriak sekali lagi, untunglah kali ini hanya di dalam hati. "Siapa?"

"Maria," jawab lelaki tampan dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu lagi.

"Maria?" Kou melongo. _Maria_ katanya? Wanita dengan rambut merah muda pemilik peternakan itu? Bibir Kou hendak mengekspresikan dirinya—antara hendak tersenyum geli dan berteriak frustasi atas pilihan Sister—Sister hendak mengajak kencan Maria, itu ide paling gila yang pernah ia dengar. Yang benar saja, dalam bayangan Kou bukan kencan menyenangkan dan romantis lagi, tetapi kencan sadis yang tiada beda dengan suasana perang.

Tidak, batin Kou, ia masih satu-satunya lelaki yang berpikiran normal di kolong jembatan Arakawa.

Tapi apa boleh buat, Kou sudah terlanjur datang kemari, juga ia sudah mendengar terlalu banyak cerita dari mulut Sister, mau tidak mau ia harus membantu Sister. "Jadi apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Buatkan aku kencan dengan Maria."

"Huh? Bukankah kau yang bilang kau ingin membuat kencanmu sendiri dengan Maria?" balas Kou, bertanya.

"Tapi kau yang lebih berpengalaman," dalih Sister.

Kou menghela napas menyerah. "Baiklah, jadi apa yang Maria sukai?"

"Perang."

"Dia berbeda denganmu Sister."

"Tapi dia senang menyiksaku," suara berat Sister beralasan.

Kou mencoba berpikir. "Hmm, mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan pekerjaan Maria. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai merayunya untuk berkencan denganmu dengan hadiah. Berilah hadiah yang sesuai dengan pekerjaannya yang mungkin ia sukai."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya ….<p>

Maria sedang memberi makan ayamnya. Sambil memerhatikan sekelompok sapi miliknya sedang merumput. Tak selang lama kemudian, suara langkah berat seseorang terdengar mendekat. Mendekat, mendekat, makin jelas ….

"Maria!" Suara berat seseorang memanggil.

Maria meletakkan pakan ayamnya, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pemilik suara itu. Sister.

"Wah, wah, hari ini kau datang lagi, Sister …," ujar Maria sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyuman itu mengalami degradasi menjadi wajah datar, "Cepat katakan apa maumu, aku ingin kau segera enyah dari hadapanku."

"Maria," Sister memberanikan diri mendekat. Tangannya menyerahkan kado besar yang dibungkus dengan warna merah muda terang, persis seperti surai-surai rambut Maria, lengkap dengan pita-pita sebagai hiasan. "Untukmu."

Maria terkejut, kemudian menerima hadiah itu. Wajahnya jauh lebih terkejut ketika ia membuka hadiah itu. Maria tersenyum lebar, kemudian ….

_Plakk!_

* * *

><p>Malam harinya ….<p>

"Ini salahmu, Riku," ujar Sister datar.

"H-huh?" Kou mengangakan mulutnya tak sadar. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Ichinomiya itu tidak percaya bahwa saran yang ia berikan berakhir dengan luka di pipi kanan Sister. Bahkan kini Sister menuntut atas dirinya.

Kou tidak habis pikir. Dikiranya ketika lagi-lagi Nino membawa kabar tentang panggilan Sister, ia akan mendapat kabar kalau Sister baru saja sukses besar. Rupanya ….

"Maria tidak suka hadiah," kata Sister.

"Wah," sahut Kou, "padahal setahuku wanita sangat menyukai hadiah."

"Entahlah. Maria tidak seperti itu," timpal Sister.

"Memangnya hadiah apa yang kau berikan untuk Maria, Sister?" tanya Kou.

Sister menjawab, "Sekantung makanan ayam."

Tercengang, ya, Kou tercengang. Untung saja ia ingat bahwa Sister memiliki pistol. Jika tidak, mungkin lagi-lagi lelaki itu memiliki memar oleh pukulan Kou.

* * *

><p>Kemudian harinya ….<p>

Maria terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia melangkah turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian cepat-cepat mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia hendak memunguti telur ayam-ayamnya pagi itu.

Belum sempat ia melangkah keluar rumahnya, ia mendapati sebuah kotak menghalangi langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. Maria mengerutkan darinya samar, kemudian ia berlutut dan membuka tutup kotak itu.

Lagi-lagi Maria dibuat tercengang. Di balik tutup kotak itu ternyata bersembunyi kue lezat dengan krim berwarna merah jambu dan putih dengan hiasan biskuit boneka dan pita-pita. Maria mendecak kagum. "Wah, lihat ini, cantik sekali ya …," sahut Maria. Maria bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian dengan sepatu _boots_ berhaknya ia menginjak dan meninggalkan jejak pada kue itu. "Sayang sekali ya, aku tidak suka memakan kue milik _lolicon_."

Maria menoleh ke arah semak-semak. Samar-samar terlihat pancuran kecil dengan air berwarna merah di balik semak-semak itu. Maria lantas tertawa dan mengalihkan perhatiannya jauh-jauh dari semak-semak itu.

"S-sister!" Kou, yang rupanya ikut bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di dekat rumah Maria, terkejut melihat butiran-butiran darah yang semakin lama mengucur semakin deras dari luka berjahit di pipi kanan Sister.

Sister berguling, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada kereta dorong yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Ayo, dorong aku, Riku," perintahnya pada Kou.

Kou menghela napas putus asa, kemudian menuruti permintaan Sister pada akhirnya. Mungkin, seperti biasa, Sister akan menggali lubang dengan granatnya untuk bersembunyi karena malu.

* * *

><p>Pagi selanjutnya ….<p>

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" Sister bertanya pada Kou.

Kou mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak punya ide bagi pasangan sadis ini. "Aku tidak habis pikir tentang kalian berdua, Sister. Jangan-jangan perasaanmu itu salah alamat—kau tidak mungkin mengencani sembarang wanita hanya karena wanita itu mengingatkanmu pada perang 'kan?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Riku!" Sister menegaskan suaranya.

"Baiklah," Kou mencoba bersikap tenang, "bagaimana dengan mengajaknya pergi dengan kendaraan mewah? Aku bisa sewakan untukmu—helikopter, mobil, motor, …."

"Dia tidak akan menyukai yang seperti itu, Riku."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan—seharunya aku yang bertanya, bukan?" Kou membalik pertanyaan Sister.

Sister mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Ia bahkan masih memanggilku _lolicon_."

"Memangnya kau _lolicon_?"

"Bukan."

"Nah?"

Sister memutar bola matanya, "Dia terus-terusan menganggapku begitu, mungkin hanya karena aku sangat dekat dengan Stella. Dia diam-diam mendandani patung-patung tiruan manusia sehingga mirip denganku, kemudian ia melempari tiruan manusia itu dengan benda-benda tajam dan melemparnya ke dasar sungai sambil membayangkan ia sedang menyiksaku yang sesungguhnya."

Kou terperangah. "Kau sudah melalui banyak hal."

"Ia bahkan merobek-robek suratku untuknya di depan orang lain, termasuk diriku, di kontes lawak Arakawa," lanjut Sister lagi.

"Ohh—huh?" Kou melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka sebegitu cintanya Sister pada Maria, juga sebegitu bencinya Maria melihat rupa Sister. Yang ia harapkan selanjutnya adalah; semoga Sister tidak meratap galau di sampingnya. Orang akan menatapnya aneh dan ia akan dibodohi oleh pandangan orang-orang yang bodoh telak darinya. Setidaknya menurutnya.

"Mungkin Maria butuh sesuatu yang tidak biasa," ujar Sister mendadak.

"Mungkin Maria butuh sesuatu yang bisa memerjerlas maksudmu," Kou berargumen. "Mungkin saja selama ini Maria tidak menangkap maksud dari tindakan-tindakanmu, jadi ia selalu menganggap perbuatanmu tidak lebih sebagai perbuatan yang mengganggu."

"Mungkin saja ia butuh keduanya—sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar," simpul Sister.

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan kira-kira _sesuatu _apa yang tidak biasa untuk Maria?" Kou memastikan.

"Entahlah …," jawab Sister—lagi-lagi perasaan pesimis menelusup dalam hatinya—paling tidak sampai matanya melebar seolah-olah baru saja mendapat ilham atas apa yang harus ia lakukan. Wajah Sister memasang mimik dingin dan tegas seperti biasa. Ia mengepalkan sepasang tangannya. "Tapi mungkin aku bisa membuat kejutan kecil untuk Maria …."

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang damai di pinggiran sungai Arakawa, ketika sang surya baru menyembut dari permukaan air sungai yang tenang tanpa riak. Udara pagi sejuk, tapi tidak menusuk kulit. Sedang jika kita memandang langit, gumpalan kapas putih yang berserakan di kanvas biru berkali-kali dijejaki oleh kepakan sayap sang burung.<p>

Pagi itu masih terlalu buta untuk warga di bawah jembatan Arakawa dan sekitarnya untuk sekedar bangun apalagi beraktivitas. Namun seorang wanita cantik berambut merah jambu bernama Maria sudah membuka matanya, hendak bersiap memeriksa peternakan yang ia miliki. Wanita itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Sayup-sayup dari celah matanya menelusuplah cahaya matahari namun minim karena dilindungi sesuatu yang teduh dan luas.

… Teduh dan luas?

Maria membuka kelopak matanya cepat, kemudian terkejut oleh pemandangan yang ia dapat. Ia berada di bawah jembatan. Ia berada _tepat _di bawah jembatan. Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya ia naik ke ranjangnya tadi malam, sebelum tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia terbangun di bawah jembatan ini?

Maria hendak bangkit—hendak mencari pelaku kurang aja yang membuatnya terbaring di bawah jembatan sampai pagi menjemput—namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di langit-langit bawah jembatan.

_Aku sudah lama menginginkanmu …_

"Apa?"

… _Jadilah wanita pendampingku di kencan pertamaku, Maria!_

"Apa?"

Dari atas jembatan, tiba-tiba berjatuhan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang indah. Angin musim semi mengantarkan kelopak-kelopak itu menyebar ke segala penjuru. Kelopak yang terbang ke arah Maria bergerak searah surai-surai rambut merah jambunya yang bergerak melambai mengikuti arah angin. Mata Maria melebar, menatap pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang, secara aneh, sangat luar biasa.

Maria mendongak, kemudian berjalan melewati langit-langit bawah jembatan. Ia melihat seseorang menaburi kelopak sakura itu dari keranjang secara berulang-ulang. Kemudian ketika kelopak sakura itu sudah habis, tinggalah wajah seseorang itu yang tersisa.

"Sis … ter?"

Seseorang itu, Sister, memandang Maria dari atas jembatan. Memandang wajah terkejut tak berdaya Maria yang elok membuat Sister tak kuasa menahan aliran darah dari luka berjahit di pipi kanannya. Namun bagaimanapun, ia tahan agar tak mengurangi predikat sempurna yang ia ciptakan pagi itu.

"Sister!"

Sister menghela napas ringan, pernyataannya telah bersambut. Ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tidak kecuali mengulurkan tangan kekarnya pada Maria. "Maria!"

"TURUN KAU _LOLICON_! BIAR KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN SETELAH INI!"

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang damai di pinggiran sungai Arakawa, ketika sang surya baru menyembut dari permukaan air sungai yang tenang tanpa riak. Udara pagi sejuk, tapi tidak menusuk kulit. Sedang jika kita memandang langit, gumpalan kapas putih yang berserakan di kanvas biru berkali-kali dijejaki oleh kepakan sayap sang burung.<p>

Pagi itu masih terlalu buta untuk warga di bawah jembatan Arakawa dan sekitarnya untuk sekedar bangun apalagi beraktivitas. Namun pagi itu semua orang berkumpul di pinggir sungai karena terbangun oleh suara benturan keras dari arah jembatan. Apakah jembatannya akan roboh? Bukan itu. Terbukti dari gadis manis kita, Maria, yang tersenyum manis menyapa penghuni pinggir sungai di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama? Semua orang tampak sedang berkumpul di pagi yang cerah ini. Kecuali Sister tentunya, hahaha. Tapi semua tidak perlu cemas, Sister sedang membersihkan coretan-coretan yang ia buat sendiri di jembatan," jelas Maria pagi itu.

Sedang Maria menggiring penghuni bawah jembatan ke tempat lain untuk sarapan, seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang digantung dengan empat pisau menahan pakaiannya di pasak-pasak kaki jembatan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sister yang sedang meregang nyawa?

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Fanfiksi ke-tiga di fandom Arakawa sekaligus fanfiksi pertama berbahasa Indonesia, hoho. Maaf kalau jelek. Kritik dan saran kalau berkenan. Terima kasih sudah membaca!<p> 


End file.
